Shikaino Drabbles!
by D'vie-Ino
Summary: ayer me di cuenta que tengo muchas historias que contar,son ineditas...muy pequeñas para los ojitos cansados,y a manera de one shoot's he preferido agruparlas en Drabbles,dejen reviews y...espero q les gusten
1. Juntos a la escuela

Si, siempre a la escuela juntos…desde Kinder,y hoy en primer grado, primer día de clases…ese tal Shikamaru no aparecía

-AH!! ...siempre vamos juntos a la escuela!-

-Shikamaru?donde rayos te metiste!??-

Gritaba en medio de la acera una pequeña rubia descontrolada con su uniforme de

marinerito, una gorra y una mochila color rosa

-Porqué se molestó con lo que le dije ayer?!... ¡siempre es lo mismo!, hablo de Sasuke

y el idiota este empieza a hacerse el débil y delicado!!!AH!! Te odio Shikamaru!!!!!-

La pequeñita se encaminó entonces a la escuela con un puchero mientras su coleta de

caballo se movía con la brisa del mar-

-Lo que no se daba cuenta era que detrás de ella estaba un chico de cabello entre

negro y marrón siguiéndola-

-Siempre te pones así¿hay algo malo en Sasuke¡si es así yo dejaré de hablar con

el o de el!, incluso me puede hasta dejar de gustar…pero me dejaste sola caminando

a la escuela…otra vez!-La rubia hablaba sola y renegaba del tal Shikamaru-

-¿Porque a mi?...no me gusta caminar sola a la escuela…Deidara está en la

universidad, y ahora este estúpido me deja caminando sola…si si claro... "Deidara yo

la cuido blablablaaaaa"-La rubia tenia una pulsera en la mano que rápidamente

arrancó

-Y esta estupidez que me diste!!, Shikamaru te odio!!-gritó Ino para luego ponerse a

llorar

-Te sucede algo Ino?-Un niño puso la mano en el hombro de la pequeña-

-Suéltame IDIOTA!-

-Pero, Ino…soy yo!-

-eres la ultima persona que deseo ver!,desaparécete!!-dijo, empujando a Shikamaru

-Pero Ino!, venia a disculparme porque se me hizo tarde y no pude recogerte en tu casa!!-

-Que?,p-p-pero…yo…-balbuceó Ino cambiando de semblante

-Te he venido siguiendo desde hace rato!!-gritaba Shikamaru mientras recogía la

pulsera que terminó en el suelo depuse de el arrebató de su amiguita

-Shikamaru…-Ino hizo un puchero y volvió a llorar

-Lo siento!!!...BUAAAAAAAA!!!- la pequeña lo abrazó muy fuerte

-que rara eres Ino…ven, vamos a la escuela-

Se dirigieron a la escuela mientras Ino secaba sus ojos y guardaba la pulsera en un

bolsillo de su mochila

-Prométeme que nunca te vas a retrasar…no tanto como hoy…por favor…-

-Te lo prometo Ino-dijo Shikamaru tomando la mano de Ino

Si, siempre juntos a la escuela desde Kinder, hoy en primer grado y primer día de clases…eso, no iba a cambiar nunca…

* * *

PORQUE NO HAY SUFICIENTE SHIKAINO!!

POR MÁS SHIKAINO EN EL MUNDO!!

espero reviews y que les haya gustado beshitozh!


	2. Todo a favor de Shikamaru

Ya habia pasado mucho desde que Ino era novia de Sasuke, y fue cuando terminaron que se dio cuenta de muchas cosas…

-Ino, tengo que hablar contigo…-dijo Sasuke alejando a Ino de su grupo de amigas

-Si Sasuke?...-dijo Ino muy feliz tomando su mano

-Necesito decirte…que pienso que esto ya no da para más…-

-De que hablas?..-decía Ino asustada

-De esto, nuestra relación, tu y yo…-dijo el Uchiha acariciando el rostro de Ino

-Pero…yo-

-Ya se, ya se que necesitas que alguien te diga lo bella que eres todos los dias…pero esa persona a veces se siente incomoda haciendo esto y sirviendo de soporte por tu falta de fuerza de voluntad…-

-¿Que?- Ino estaba confundida y devastada,¿ese era el chico del que se enamoró?

-Y ese respeto que te creas alrededor ,se debe a que eres muy gritona, no porque en realidad te lo merezcas…-

-Sasuke,de que hablas?...-decía Ino riendo sarcasticamente

-y cuando prometiste amarme siempre?...-ahora su cara era de preocupación

-Prometí,tiempo pasado…no significa que lo haría…-

-¡Te voy a aclarar algo Sasuke Uchiha!- gritó Ino mientras todos se daban cuanta que pasaba

-¡No necesito que me digas que soy linda para sentir que soy hermosa!,¡porque se que soy hermosa!-

-No necesito que alguien me esté sujetando,tengo dos piernas muy fuertes!!-

-Y tampoco necesito que un Idiota como tu me esté diciendo que el respeto no me lo gano ,cuando nadie te tiene respeto a ti desde que casi matas a Shikamaru cuando te enteraste que habia sido mi ex novio y nos ibamos a casar!-

-Ino..yo..- Los papeles se habian invertido

-A LO QUE A MI RESPECTA…TERMINAMOS!- y tirandole una cachetada al Uchiha,la rubia se alejó meneando las caderas orgullosa de su decisión

-El plan funcionó-dijo Sasuke transformandose en Shikamaru

-Ahora no hablará mas de ese idiota jaja…entonces…parte dos del plan:enamorar a mi preciosa Ino…-Y corriendo tras ella no le importó consolarala…en fin… eran puntos a favor…

Ya habia pasado mucho desde que Ino era novia de Sasuke, y fue cuando terminaron que se dio cuenta de muchas cosas…excepto que no termino exactamente con el…ja!

Segundo Shikaino wiii!!! Jejejejeejje este me gustó mucho

PORQUE NO HAY SUFICIENTE SHIKAINO!!

POR MAS SHIKAINO EN EL MUNDO!!! 3333!!


End file.
